


Hell Meets Magic

by fandomgalcentral



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Gen, Mild Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral





	Hell Meets Magic

“Come on, Y/N! Keep practicing!”  

“I swear if I get blasted one more time-” You mutter as the woman circled you.  

“It’s bound to happen when you’re making potions. Now chop chop, let’s go!” The woman clapped her hands, having high expectations as she kept up her training regime.  

“Piper, this is  **NOT**  as easy as it looks.”

“It is if you’re me, now let’s get a move on.”  

You sigh, trying the potion again, this time timing it just right, which works until you drop an ingredient too quickly and get blasted back into the kitchen sink for the 5th time that day and nearly blow up the kitchen again.  _Sigh. This was going to be harder than you thought._

Piper helps you up and looks at you with a raised brow. She was either disappointed you haven’t gotten it down yet or she was impressed with your progress, but with her you could never tell and she would never exactly say at first, trying to spare your feelings, but today was not one of those days.

“Well, you’re trying and that’s what counts, Y/N. Keep at it and you’ll have this down in no time.” You left the kitchen and headed to your room with a sigh as Leo entered, noticing how upset you seemed, but didn’t press you as he spoke to Piper.  

“Don’t you think you’re pushing her a bit much? She’s new to this whole thing and needs guidance.” He said softly.  

“She’ll catch on fast. I hear she’s the best. Potion making is in limbo, but we’ll get her there.” Piper replied with a tad of annoyance in her voice, giving Leo a look.  

“I’m just saying, she’s trying Piper. Don’t push her too much or you’ll scare her off. You have that way about you.” He said with a teasing cue in his voice as he walked out. It took her a moment to realize what he’d said.  

“I do not!” She called after him, but he had orbed off.

 

Two weeks later, you’re on your way back to Halliwell manor, minding your own business and thinking about things since your powers haven’t manifested themselves yet, so you didn’t know what you could do and that scared you if there was ever a demon attack. Piper, Paige and Phoebe had saved you from a demon when it attacked you at your job a few months earlier, finding out that you were a witch during that time. Piper had offered to teach you how to use your powers and teach you how to be a powerful witch like them. You knew the attacks wouldn’t stop now.  

The shadow follows you, noticing you don’t notice it. It had been following you since the attack, but kept its distance as you walked along, singing to whatever it was you happened to be listening to. It followed you back to the manor before returning to the Underworld to its master, Hades.  

“Well?” Hades wasn’t patient, but on this one, he had to be.

“She trains with the sisters, my lord. She may soon discover her powers, which maybe powerful enough to-”

“I will make sure she does not. We must convince her to our side to obliterate the witches. One and all.”  

“Sir, can we even do that?” His minion asked, staying in his shadow form.

“We can do whatever the hell we want. Fetch her and bring her to me. She and I have private business to discuss.” His minion disappeared in a ball of shadow.  

 

Humming as you step out of the shower, you grab your pajamas for the evening as you went down to the kitchen, joining the sisters.  

“Y/N! How is the training coming along?” Phoebe asked.  

 _Well, when you’re with Piper…_  You thought, then shoved it out of your mind. “Not bad.” You shrug, then hear a whoosh as the lights go out, fear creeping up your spine as a shadow minion appears.  

“Y/N, you’re wanted elsewhere.”

“No! Leave me alone!” You practically scream, watching the minion cower at the high pitch of your voice as more appear, surrounding you as the sisters try to fight back, but are overpowered as the minions take you, your screams being the last things the Halliwell sisters hear before you disappear as they stand.

“What the hell were those?” Paige asked.  

“Shadow minions. They came from the Underworld.” Phoebe replied.  

“Hades.” Piper chimed in.  

“How in the hell are we going to get Y/N back without getting ourselves killed?” Paige asked, as if the answer wasn’t right behind them.  

“Hello darlings.”  


End file.
